Simplemente Bellatrix Black
by TonksMia
Summary: hola, la historia se ha trasladado aqui, by


**SIMPLEMENTE BELLATRIX**

mientras esperamos cuéntame algo- dijo una mujer en una carcelota, le hablaba a otra mujer, de cabello negro largo, delgada y su rostro muy acabado

esta bien, te apetece escuchar mi historia?

Si no hay nada q hacer, esta bien- contesto la primera mujer

Mi vida, x donde comenzaré? mmmmm...veamos, si, éramos tres hermanas; la mayor era yo, Bellatrix o como todos me llamaban "Bella" , luego Andrómeda ja, como no recordarla, digan del apellido Black, postura elegante, refinada, pero con ideas muy distintas, todavía me acuerdo de ella cuando salía al jardín y el viento jugaba con su cabello castaño, la menor era Narcisa , muy curiosa para mi gusto , era demasiado blanca con lo q hacia un juego perfecto con su cabellera rubia, en realidad las 3 éramos muy unidas, demasiado para ser sincera, mi tía nos llamaba "Las Diablas Black" , hacíamos un montón de travesuras, pero claro q tenia q haber alguien quien sea lamente maestra, ese papel lo hacia Sirius, mi primo, el heredero de la fortuna Black, el heredo también el mismo color de cabello que el mío, negro, por lo que nos consideraban "especiales", era extraño que un Black tenga la cabellera de ese color por lo general lo tenían de color castaño, rubio, rubio cenizo o rubio platino, bueno sigamos con la historia el también tenia un hermano, Régulus, era torpe o se hacia, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue un idiota por enfrentarse al señor oscuro.

Me acuerdo que cierta vez, cuando éramos niños todavía, hicimos los 5 una travesura la coronamos como nuestra "ultima travesura", me acuerdo todavía de ese lindo juego de porcelana que tenia mi tai en una vitrina, junto a ella un plato grande de oro y una "B" en relieve, si estas pensando lo mismo q yo, pues tienes toda la razón, pero esta vez el q dio la idea fue Régulus , nos comenzó a hablar de cómo el había visto una vez el oro disolverse, que era muy bonito, entonces nos dijo para fundir ese "platito" de oro q había ene l comedor, me acuerdo que pesaba mucho Sirius y yo lo llevamos a cuesta, íbamos con el plato sobre nuestras cabezas moviéndonos de un lado hacia el otro por el peso, lo llevamos a las mazmorras de mi casa, ahí ya estaba listo todo, había un martillo, así q procesamos golpeando el palto, luego cuando ya estaba plano, como no sabíamos mucho lo metimos al fuego, estábamos los 5 observando el espectáculo cuando Andrómeda entra diciendo "¡ corran, los adultos vienen!", no tuvimos tiempo de nada, cuando estábamos en la puerta ellos ya estaban allí, pasamos por debajo de sus piernas y subimos a toda carrera a mi habitación, pasado unos 5 minutos cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito, luego pasos subiendo las escaleras, la puerta se abrió de golpe y luego sentí como una gran mano se estrellaba al lado de mi mejilla, caí tendida e el piso por el impacto, desde ahí, indefensa escuche los gritos de los demás, gritos de mis padres y tíos diciendo "¡Era una reliquia familiar!" cuando estuvimos solos me levante y les vi, Andrómeda lloraba sin consuelo, a ella también le habían dado una bofetada, lo note por su fuerte color rojo en el cachete, Narcisa tenia un pequeño pero profundo arañón en el brazo, supuse q ese había sido de mi madre, hasta ahora lleva la cicatriz, x lo q lleva siempre vestidos de manga larga, Régulus no lloraba, a el no le habían pegado, supongo x creerlo el "inocente" como siempre lo hacían, perola escena q mas me impacto fue la de Sirius, el estaba ahí sentado en medio de la habitación balanceándose de atrás para delante, no lloraba, pero en su rostro se reflejaba el odio, de pronto se voltea y me ve a mi, recorre la vista y ve a Andrómeda llorando y Narcisa sangrando, luego se paro y le dijo "¡esto es tu culpa, tu estúpida "idea" ,ira lo que nos hizo"

Pasaron los años y ya tenia 11 años, increíble, no?; yo fui asignada a Slytherin , Sirius a Griffidor , me acuerdo que ese día se desato la una guerra, mi tía lo odiaba había traicionado a su sangre, l año siguiente entro Andrómeda tmb a Slytherin, junto a ella Régulus en la misma casa, un año después Narcisa, tmb a la casa de las serpientes, jajá jajá me acuerdo cuando tenia 13 años, tuve mi primer enamorado, era un chico de Revenclaw, como se llamaba?...mmm Enzo, q?...mmm lo tengo en la mente, Enzo...bueno no importa, la cosa era q compartíamos encantamientos, el se sentaba a mi costado y me paraba viendo las piernas, los pechos, debo confesar q para esa edad estaba mucho mas proporcionada q las demás chicas de mi edad, un día me invito a salir a Hogsmeade y me pidió q fuera su enamorada, yo acepte, éramos el boom ¡una Slytherin y un Revenclaw, ¡q combinación, no duramos mucho, mi madre se entero y al saber que era un sangre sucia me obligaron, con un par de bofetadas, a separarme de el, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que decirle q me aburrí de el, q me aburrí de las largas horas en la biblioteca , cuando las amaba, de sus regalos, cuando los llevaba puestos, pero sobretodo x un sueño tonto, no quería admitir q me enamore de otro chico, le dije q soñé algo q me decía q no estaba preparada todavía para tener un enamorado, cuando para el amor no hay edad, pasado un año me arrepentí, quise volver con el pero ya le gustaba otra chica, de lo q era tranquilo, se volvió otra persona, hasta ahora me pregunto como seria si no hubiéramos terminado- del rostro de la mujer empezó a correr una lagrima, se la seco rápidamente y susurro "un Black nunca llora" y prosiguió- pero mira la ironía de la vida, adivina a manos de quien murió?...¡MIAS, ¡YO LO MATE! Jajá jajá , fue hace unos cinco años atrás, para ese entonces yo era mortífaga, pero volvamos a mis años locos, cuando tuve 15 años me eligieron como golpeadora, fui la mejor, para ese entonces ya tenia una obsesión, los zapatos con tacón 7 ¡hasta cuando jugaba Quidditch los usaba! no los dejaba ni un solo momento, todos me miraban mal, pero ese no fue un inconveniente para mi, jugaba de maravilla, era para ese entonces muy popular, como mi primito Sirius y ese Potter juntos con sus bromas idiotas, pero como disfrutaba cuando le soltaban sus perradas a Snape, hasta yo lo llamaba Snivelus, lo que vino después explica todo, te acuerdas del chico q me gustaba a los 15 años, bueno pues, me volví loca x el, su nombre, lo diré el día de mi muerte, cuando termine Hogwarts me obligaron a casarme con Rodolphus, yo no quería, pero mi madre me obligo, ella ya estaba muy enferma, estaba en cama cuando le confesé quien me gustaba, jajajajjajajajajajajajaja, se podría decir que la mate de la impresión jajajajaja, luego me case con Rodolphus y poco después me uní al Sr. Tenebroso, me volví su mano derecha, su vasalla fiel, luego se caso Andrómeda con Ted Tonks, un sangre sucia de Hufflepuf, medio año después tuvieron un hijo, yo sabia q cuando Andrómeda se caso ya llevaba 3 meses de embarazo pero tomaba pociones para no mostrar los síntomas, 5 años mas tarde se caso Narcisa su esposo es Lucius Malfoy el resto es historia, con el embarazo de Narcisa hubo algo curioso, no se que habría pasado aquella noche, pero fue una en que los aurores nos perseguían a Lucius y a mi, nos refugiamos en su mansión, el llevaba un brazo ensangrentado, Narcisa lo curo como buena mujer, luego hubo cuchicheos , yo decidí marcharme en silencio, al día siguiente Narcisa llevaba una cara de asco, no le pregunte nada, no quería saber además, el hijo de Narcisa nació con aquella expresión, pero a medida que crecía se le fue borrando, al año cae mi amo, ¡todo el mundo se vino abajo, entonces fui la del plan de darles una pequeña visita a los Longbottom, los torturamos hasta volverlos locos- la mujer que la escuchaba, oía todo asqueada – participaron mi marido, mi cuñado y Crouch Jr. , para nuestra mala suerte no sabían el paradero de nuestro señor, y encima nos caen los aurores y nos encierran en Azkaban, ahí tuve el gusto de encontrarme con mi primito Sirius Black, no lo habían metido hace mucho, x lo que decidimos hablar, un gran avance en nuestra relación de familia, porlo general gritamos, hablamos durante años, pero un día, justo un día antes de escapara me pregunto

Bella, ¿xq te uniste a ese bando? Mira donde estas, este no es un lugar digno de un Black

¿ y para ti si lo es, no me hagas reír, q nuestro nombre se mancho el día que fuiste a parar a Gryffindor y cuando Andrómeda se caso con ese sangre sucia, xfavor, no me des lecciones de convivencia q ya estoy bien grandecita

pero dime xq? Yo no te comprendo, si tenias todo a tus pies...

para q cierres el pico, xq el día q me propinaron mi bofetada por estar enamorada de ese sangre sucia...

¿Enzo?

Argg, si, y no vuelvas a repetir ese nombre, lo jure, me iba a unir al peor bando, yo sabía las verdaderas intenciones de mi amo, y no le dije nada a Régulus, fue un inepto

No le dijiste nada, el ahora podría estar vivo, pero x tu culpa esta muerto...

Ya, ya deja de lloriqueos, caí al peor, mate, si, asesine a mi madre...

¡¿CÓMO!

Estaba enferma, y le dije un secreto que la mato de impacto, asesine luego a mi ex -enamorado, torture a los Longbottom, torture a Lily y a James

¡NO!

Si sabes la verdad, para que te sorprendes, yo los torture, ya sabes mi especialidad, luego vino mi amo y el puso el punto final a sus mugrosas vidas, pero x culpa de ese mocoso...

Yo sabia, mi ahijado es mas poderoso q Voldemort!

¡NO ES CIERTO!

Si lo es, si no mírate donde estas

Esa fue la ultima conversación con el, 1 año mas tarde mi Sr. Se alzo de nuevo y me libero, fui la vasalla mas recompensada, asesine a Sirius, torture al hijo de los Longbottom, estuve a punto de matar a Harry Potter si no es por Dumbledore, ya sabes el resto, 2 años mas tarde atacamos Hogwarts, asesine a mas personas y ahora estoy aquí

tu vida es despreciable Bellatrix Lens...-la mujer q la escuchaba no pudo terminar la frase

no,no,no, Bella, simplemente Bellatrix Black, ya sabes mi esposo Mario...

a manos de Voldemort

no vuelvas a repetir ese nombre, pero es cierto, fue un estúpido ¿cómo se iba a echar para atrás cuando vas a asesinar a Potter, pero con su muerte me libere de el, de su matrimonio, ahora puedo decir que soy una Black

"Bellatrix Black de Lestrange, es su hora de juicio", se escucho una voz rotunda de un hombre

vamos Bella

aja, ya vamos

La aurora la tomo fuertemente x el brazo y la condujo a un estrado

Bellatrix Black de Lestrange, te encontramos culpable x el ataque Al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, torturar alumnos con el mafecio imperdonable "cruciatus", asesinar a uno de ellos- una muchacha pelirroja del fondo sollozo- y torturar hasta dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos, ¿ como te encuentras?

veamos, ¿yo hice todo eso, bueno soy una buena chica

calla perra!- grito la muchacha del fondo

gracias, me encuentro mm...culpable? jijiji

serás condenada a muerte

la llevaron a una sala aparte y ...

Bellatrix di tus ultimas palabras- le dijo un hombre

Esta bien, ¡Tonks, Nimphadora Tonks, mi hora de muerte llego, mi gran amor fue...Sirius Black

Un hombre asintió a un verdugo, este exclamo "Avada Kedabra", Bella cayo al suelo rígida, con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera sorprendida de algo.

A cientos de Kilómetros de allí, un hombre de algunos 37 años le pregunta a una muchacha de asómenos su edad

te dije que ibas a terminar mal

no es cierto, estoy bien

fue verdad lo que dijiste?

Si, y no me avergüenzo de eso

Entonces yo también tengo que decirte que siento lo mismo por ti

Entonces ya nada nos fastidiara para reprimir nuestros sentimientos

Tienes toda la razón, ahora estaremos juntos

No, juntos pero no revueltos

Xq eres difícil?

Me gusta ser difícil

Xq? – dijo el hombre empezando a cansarse

Xq me gusta q me rueguen

Tu nunca cambiaras Bella, ni siquiera cuando estés muerta

Ni tu Sirius, ni tu

**FIN**


End file.
